Those Nights
by violingal2
Summary: It was another one of those nights where Pepper Potts sits alone waiting for Tony Stark to come home from being Iron Man, but what happens when he comes home all beat up, what will Pepper do? Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so don't be too hard on me please…I've been reading so much pepperoni fanfiction lately that I decided to write my own! So here you are, enjoy!**

It was another one of those nights. The house was quiet, even Jarvis seemed gloomy, if that's even possible for an AI (knowing Tony, it is). It was these nights that twisted my stomach, these nights that I sat in the mansion all by myself while the fireplace cast a soft glow into the living room and I sat on the bafflingly expensive couch, attempting to get some work done.

"I can't stand this! Ugh, Jarvis what time is it? Have you heard anything from him?"

"I am afraid not Miss Potts, may I suggest some soothing music?"

"Yes Jarvis that would be wonderful thank you." As the soft Jazz of Duke Ellington comes through the speakers, I feel myself relax into the couch. "Maybe I'll doze for just a few minutes…" I say to nobody in particular. _Deep breathes Potts, he's done this a million times, he knows what he is doing._

BAMBOOMBANG, I jolt awake to the unmistakable sound of metal hitting cement as Tony presumably arrives in his shop. "OH TONY'S HOME" I screech as I jump off the sofa not bothering to grab my Steve Madden heels, sprinting down to Tony's shop. At first, I can't see him. _What is going on? _I think to myself as I walk briskly past his desk. _Where could he- _"?" Everything comes out of my mouth in a jumble of emotion as the adrenaline kicks into high gear. Tony lies on the garage floor, still in his nearly unrecognizable suit, groaning and panting like a sick dog.

"Just—ah, help me-out of, the suit, it just, argg" Tony mumbles out between pants.

"Tony, Tony please, tell me what happened? How do I get this thing off?"

"Just pull the pieces-off, try not to-hurt me-ugh"

"Okay Tony this is going to be ok I promise just let me get this off then we can get you over to the hospital and try to-"

"No hospitals-please Pepper. Don't, make me."

The armor slowly comes off, while Tony grimaces and whines. "Jarvis, scan him and tell me what's wrong with him."

"It seems Mr. Stark has sustained substantial damage to his abdominal area where he has 2 stray bullets lodged near his naval and rib cage. And undetermined amount of bone damage is also present, and seems significant enough to impair. Shall I contact emergency services Miss Potts?"

"Yes Jarvis, right away, thank you" Tony has no fight left in him as he lies on the floor. Once all the armor is off, I can see what Jarvis is talking about. His shirt is soaked in blood, some lighter and some darker, showing that he has been bleeding for a while as some of it has dried. "Tony, you're going to be okay, just stay with me, don't shut your eyes, please Tony"

"I'm…trying…sorry…" He sputters out. He's in even worse shape than I thought, because after his attempt at talking, a coughing fit ensues. The floor reddens when blood spouts out of his mouth onto the concrete. He is getting worse and the ambulance isn't even here yet.

"Just a little bit longer Tony. Don't you dare give up on me Anthony Stark. I won't allow it."

"Miss Potts, EMTs are waiting outside, shall I let them in"

"YES! See Tony, they are here it's going to be okay" But I can see he is too far gone to hear me. The EMTs come running in with a stretcher and haul him away. They won't let me go in the ambulance because I'm not immediate family (might as well be after everything I've done for him) but they were very tense. So instead, I hop into the first car I see, which happens to be Tony's favorite Audi, and drive what must be over the speed limit down the Pacific Coast Highway to the hospital they had hastily told me Tony would be treated in. I thanked my lucky stars that there was a parking spot near the entrance, as I raced inside.

Rhodey was already there, he seemed to be arguing with the nurse at the desk, making large gestures and piercing her with his eyes, but she didn't budge. I suddenly felt light headed so I found a seat and practically fell into it, hitting the wall with the back making a loud BANG in the otherwise peaceful waiting room.

I felt empty, numb, almost like I wasn't even in my own body. Did this really happen? Had I seen Tony bleeding his life away in his workshop not 30 minutes ago? I didn't know. And at the moment, I couldn't even comprehend what had happened. I felt so heavy and fatigued, like I could go into a deep sleep…

_I see Tony, in the distance. It's light and sunny. Where are we? He smiles at me, that blazingly beautiful smile, my smile, I like to think. It's so honest and pure, it makes his eyes shine. I love that smile. I start walking toward him, and then jog, I want to hold him, to touch him, right now. I don't want to wait. But he keeps getting farther away. It's getting darker, I notice. I can't see him anymore. Where's Tony? "He's gone." I swing around to see Agent Coulsen. He looks professionally regretful, and I can't tell why. "What do you mean?" I ask. Hadn't I just seen him? "Miss Potts," he touches my arm soothingly, "Tony didn't make it."_

"PEPPER!" Rhodey yells in my ear. My eyes fling open, I'm shaking, and freezing cold. What is going on? He must have been trying to wake me up for a while now, from the look on his face. Wait, what happened? Why am I in this chair, while Rhodey is yelling in my face? In a hospital, I don't remember getting hurt-OH. TONY. As the reality of what had very nearly happened right in front of my eyes hit me like a wave, I fall forward into Rhodey's arms, crying uncontrollably.

"I can't-he just-I tried-" I wail, but I can't even breathe through the crushing pain I feel in my chest.

"I know Pep, it's okay. I understand. He's gonna be okay. I was waking you up because the doctors said he did well in his surgery. We can go see him"

"I-really? He's okay?" I sniffle and try to dry my eyes, gosh I'm must look like a mess.

"Yeah, but he's asleep. He probably won't wake up for a little while. They had to take out the bullets so they used pretty hard-core meds."

"Okay let's go. I want to see him" We approach his room together, clinging to each other for fear of what we might see.

"Ready?" Rhodey asks. I nod, bracing myself.

We slip into the room so we won't disturb him. There's a loud beeping in the background, and he is hooked up to all kinds of machines. One has a line going up and down as his heart beats, another drips a clear fluid into his arm. A third is a little clip attached to his index finger, and another IV drips into the back of his left hand. "Tony…" I whisper, softly stroking his cheek. He looks so peaceful, though his hair is running wild around his face, and his cheeks are a bit too pale for comfort. _He could be worse Potts, he could be dead. _ That thought alone shakes me out of my reverie, so I choose to pull up a chair and hold Tony's hand. "I'll just stay here, I want to be here when he wakes up" I tell Rhodey.

"Okay Pep well I gotta head out but I'll be back in the morning. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay, thanks Rhodey" he slips out silently, and I continue to stroke a piece of Tony's hair.

Later that night, he starts to stir. _I must have fallen asleep, _I think to myself. I look up to see those delectable brown eyes meet mine.

"Hey Pep" He rasps out. God he must be so tired and in pain.

"Hey Tony, how're you feeling?"

"Like shit." He tells me matter-of-factly. Typical Tony. He tells it like it is. Just then, the nurse walks in carrying a new IV bag.

"Why hello Mr. Stark, how are you feeling?"

"Awful." He scowls, and then finds that even this once easy gesture hurts him.

"Well, I'm putting in some more medicine so you should feel better soon" The nurse tells us cheerily. Tony doesn't smile. The nurse attaches the new bag, and within a few seconds, Tony looks a bit loopy.

"But Pepper-I want to-talk to you" Tony fights to stay awake. Damn, those meds must be strong.

"It's okay Tony; I'll be here when you wake up. Go to sleep. Your body needs rest to heal." I can see him slipping back into oblivion; I hold his hand and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight, Tony."

**So, what do you all think? Please comment I really want to know, but don't be too hard on me please, this is my first time writing so I don't really know how good this is…anyways I might continue this but I might not. I'm not sure yet. Hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I wasn't sure I would continue this but you guys convinced me! Thank you so much for the support it means so much to me, enjoy and please review so I know if this is any good or not! Love you guys 3**

"Pepper! Can I have some more ginger ale? My throat is so soooooooooore" Tony yells from the workshop, seriously making Pepper wonder how he can speak so loud if he is in so much pain.

** "**Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Pepper grumbles as she rummages through her grocery bags to find the soothing tonic.

_That Morning (Tony's POV):_

"So we have some good news for you Mr. Stark, your tests came out clear so you can go home this afternoon!" The nurse tells me, almost too enthusiastically. There was no way she was pleased to be getting rid of me, right? "Your friends James and Virginia will be over soon to help you gather your things. Then the doctor will see you and you can be on your way!" Finally, some freedom! I'd been stuck in that dreary room for almost two weeks now. So boring! Pepper had to go to all the meetings that I couldn't, and Rhodey had to go to another air force base in Texas for a week. I really am thankful for all they did for me, coming in at weird hours of the night to cheer me up, sending gifts and whatnot. But I really just wanted my friends. God it hurt my ego to say it, but I missed them. But now I can leave and see them all the time!

I had received many visitors from others in the company, and too many cards to count, all ordering me to "get well soon" and to "feel better". The room stank of the rich perfumes from at least 12 different assorted bouquets. It was a nice gesture, but I didn't even know these people. I couldn't help feeling just a _little _resentful that they're all for being friendly when I'm down, though once I got out of the hospital, they will only see me as their next paycheck. It hurt, to tell you the truth. But I guess that's life in the business…

By the time Rhodey and Pepper showed up to take me home, I was so antsy to get out that I couldn't stop fidgeting. "Tony, stop it! Let me fold up your blankets, you're getting in my way!" I ended up being exiled to the visitor's chair in the corner of the room, watching my two best friends sweep the room clean of all things Stark. "Okay Tony let's get you outa here!" Rhodey helps me into a waiting wheel chair (I could walk! But the nurse made me take the chair…) and we head out. _I can't wait to be home. I hate hospitals. _

_End Flashback (Now Pepper's POV)_

I maneuvered down Tony's staircase to the workshop, ginger ale in hand, along with a whole slew of pills Tony had to take. "Tony! You better not be working under your cars or I swear…" I turn the corner to find Tony fast asleep on the couch. He'd only called me five minutes ago! "Um, I guess I'll just, uhh. I'll just wait here until Tony wakes up." I say to nobody in particular. I plop myself in one of the arm chairs opposite the battered couch Tony currently inhabited. I could feel my eyes drooping, trying to pull me into unconsciousness. Ever since Tony's accident, I wasn't sleeping well. And now that he was home, I had to get up at all hours of the day and night to help him, remind him to take his meds, etcetera. Tony offered to get a nurse to do all those things for him, but I refused. To be honest, I liked being the one helping Tony. If I take care of him, I know he will be okay. He was healing up well though and she was pleased he was resting, that was always a battle for her to get Tony to rest. Maybe she should follow his example…

"Pepper…?" A sleepy voice mumbles. I open my eyes to meet chocolate brown ones, squinting through the light. Tony starts rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up.

"Hey Tony, how was your rest? You should take your medicine now. I didn't want to wake you before." I watch as Tony winces, trying to get himself into a sitting position. I jump out of my chair to help him until he is upright. His face is white from the exertion, though I choose not to mention it because he would never admit it. He grabs the pills and the now warm ginger ale, taking them all in one gulp. Seeing as he has taken his medicine, I turn around, heading for the stairs.

"Pepper. Wait." I turn around, seeing desperation in his eyes. "I just, I want to thank you. You've done so much for me and, I don't know where I would be right now without you." I'm surprised to see a single tear run down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away, and I pretend I hadn't noticed.

"Thank you Tony. I really appreciate that. I just want you to feel better. I'm glad to help." I decided that Tony probably wanted me to stay with him, so I headed back to the couch he was trying to lay back down on. I grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes. And I can see it. He really is grateful. He's not just being an ass, he means it. And it warms my heart. I look down at our intertwined hands, gathering my thoughts. "You're all I have Tony, and I'll always be here for you." I look up to see Tony's reaction, but I can tell he is already gone, his eyes shut and his breathing slow. "I love you Tony, don't you ever think otherwise." I grip his hand, bringing it softly to my lips, and then setting it back on his side. I then curl up in the chair next to him, feeling content. _He's really going to be okay. _

**So here you go! I won't continue farther than this but I hope you guys liked it and I have ideas for other stories so look at my profile once in a while because I definitely want to keep posting! Reviews are amazing, they literally make my day! Enjoy :) **


End file.
